DE 198 05 845 A1 discloses a brake actuating device of this type, for example. Mounting the brake actuating device on the wall on the vehicle is partly very complicated because the brake actuating device is mounted from the engine compartment of the vehicle to the wall on the vehicle and must be held until it is finally attached on an inside surface of the vehicle by means of appropriate attaching elements. Several persons are generally needed for this purpose.